Warship
In starship classification, a warship, war vessel, combat ship, or combat vessel was a general term for any armed starship designed for the purposes of combat or warfare. These vessels included battleships, battle cruisers, various sized cruisers, escorts, destroyers, and frigates. History Jonathan Archer once said that he didn't want to be in command of a warship in response to Captain Jefferies' desire to install powerful weapons on . ( ) Similarly, when Lieutenant Malcolm Reed proposed his tactical alert protocol, Archer responded that the Enterprise was not a warship. Reed said that this was obvious, noting several instances where the ship had proven unprepared for the reality of a hostile alien force. ( ) In November of 2256, when Lieutenant Paul Stamets, chief engineer of the , argued to Captain that good science took time, Lorca told him that the Discovery was no longer a science vessel, but rather a warship. ( ) Given its philosophy for peaceful exploration of space given aside, Starfleet typically avoided using the warship classification; never the less, Starfleet was responsible for defense of Federation citizens and territory as well as execution of defense policy if necessary. Starfleet instead applied terms such as "escort" and "tactical cruiser" for vessels dedicated to combative efforts such as the and , respectively. Despite this custom, Chief Petty Officer Dorian Collins referred to the as a "state of the art warship." ( ) Kasidy Yates once asked Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien if her presence on board the bothered him, noting "I'm a civilian. Isn't it awkward having me aboard a warship?" ( ) The Klingons and Jem'Hadar almost exclusively employed warships, which was a reflection of their warrior culture. However, the ''Negh'Var'' warship, , Jem'Hadar fighter, and Jem'Hadar battle cruiser were specifically referred to as warships by Starfleet. ( ; ; ) The Douwd who assumed the form of Kevin Uxbridge created a warship in order to drive the away from Rana IV. ( ) In an alternate timeline in 2366 created by the temporal incursion of the , the ''Enterprise-D was the first warship created by the Federation, with forty-two decks and capable of transporting over six thousand troops.'' ( ) The Enterprise-D engaged an unidentified smuggler's combat vessel at the Qualor II depot in 2368. ( ) Two classes of warships, or war vessels, were utilized by the Cardassian Union during the 24th century: the warship, or war vessel, and the warship. ( ; , , ; ) After pirating the main computer processor of the , commented to Captain Kathryn Janeway that "I could sell it to you, but I could hardly let it go for anything less than a warship." ( ) The was part of The Voyager Encounter holographic simulation in the Kyrian Museum of Heritage. ( ) Warships by species * Andorian warship * Annari warships ** (type 1) ** (type 2) * Banean warship * Breen warship * Cardassian warships ** ** * Delta Rana warship * Devore warship * Federation warships ** ** (Ferengi designation) ** ** (alternate timeline) * Ferengi warship * Gorn warship * Husnock warship * Jem'Hadar warships ** Jem'Hadar fighter ** Jem'Hadar battle cruiser * Kaelon warship * Kazon warship ** Kazon raider ** * Klingon warships ** ** ** ** Klingon Bird-of-Prey *** ** ''Negh'Var'' warship ** Vorok's battle cruiser * Kraylor warship * Krenim warship * Lokirrim warship * Lysian warship * Nihydron warship * Romulan warships ** ** * Talarian warship * Tzenkethi warship * Vidiian warship * Xindi-Reptilian warship * Zalkonian warship Appendices Background information Ronald D. Moore commented "This also is a legacy of Gene's. He felt very strongly that the Federation would not build warships ''per se, but rather a fleet of scientific exploration vessels with weapons designed for defense rather than offense. It was quite a fight just to get the Defiant designated as a pure warship around here, much less trying to go for an entire fleet of ships like it.''" External links * * de:Kriegsschiff ja:軍艦 nl:Oorlogsschip Category:Spacecraft classifications